Alone
by MoonlightFlame
Summary: Nike hasn't seen Livi since they returned from the the Kingdom of Rain. In her grief she creates a storm from her singing. Can Livi get to her?


Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the characters. Enjoy!

Nike looked over at the empty space in her bed and sighed. It had been over three weeks since she and Livi had gotten back from The kingdom of rain and she hadn't seen Livi since then. As soon as they had gotten back, Bard had given Livi a mountain of work and Neil had rushed Nike off to get dressed up and meet with the many awaiting delegates. Nike had done several all nighters and on the rare occasion that he slept he slept in his office. To tell the truth, Nike was starting to feel a little forgotten. She knew he didn't mean for her to feel like that but she did none the less.

Nike climbed out out of bed and walked over to the window. the sun was shining brightly as usual and the sky was a clear crisp blue. She could see Livi's office from the window and it made her feel unbelievably lonely. She sat down on the window seat. The sun was to bright for how she was feeling so she started to sing.

 **The sadness born today**

 **Soars high into the sky**

 **The sky opens its eyes and calls the wind**

 **Making my heart tremble**

As she sang the sky became cloudy and the sun disappeared behind the grey clouds.

 **I want to protect you, I want to feel our destiny**

 **The tear you shed, the hollow in your heart**

 **I want to fill it with happiness**

It started to rain. The rain poured from the sky and Nike began to cry. Her tears falling the same way as the rain.

 **It's a tender rain**

 **May this song reach your side**

 **No matter how far we are apart**

 **Please believe in those words I gave you**

 **Singing in the rain**

 **The raindrop are shining beautifully**

 **The moment when all the sadness is washed away**

 **The world will come alive**

 **Please come the tender rain**

She had never felt so lonely before. As the tears ran down her cheeks she recalled all the times she'd been able to stand beside Livi and how much she wished to do so again. Her voice cracked but she continued singing creating a rain full of her feelings of loneliness.

 **Even if one day this scenery withers away**

 **The overwhelming emotion will still continue to pour into your eyes**

Her tears came out faster as the rain grew harder.

 **I want to connect our hearts**

 **I want to feel your pain**

 **When you wake up, on the soaked ground**

 **The buds are definitely blooming**

It became impossible to see through the window due to the rain and the tears smudging her vision. Livi's office became a blur to her.

I **t's a tender rain, listen closely**

 **And melt into the tender air**

 **Quietly falling down**

 **I am always by your side**

 **Singing in the rain, I will sing**

 **Send my feeling onto the raindrop**

 **Across place and time**

 **There is a shining love**

 **Here come the tender rain**

 **No matter what our destiny is**

 **Nothing can separate our tied hearts**

 **No matter how sad you are, smile**

 **And it will return to the sky**

As she began to finish the song the rain began to die down but Nike still felt depressed and she still had tears falling down her face.

 **It's a tender rain**

 **May this song could reach your side**

 **No matter how far we are apart**

 **Please believe in those words I gave you**

 **Singing in the rain**

 **The raindrop are shining beautifully**

 **The moment when all the sadness is washed away**

 **The world will come alive**

 **Please come the tender rain**

 **Come! Tender rain**

The rain gently stopped and the sun peaked out from behind the clouds. As soon as she saw the sun, Nike laid her head on her knees and started crying hard.

All throughout the kingdom, people had watched as Princess Nike's rain poured down on the land, but there was something different this time and they couldn't quite understand why the rain had seemed so different. Up in the castle however, the Sun King had stopped all of his work as soon as he had heard Nike's voice. He could hear the sadness in the song and felt the loneliness of the rain and it pulled at his heart. Ever since they had returned to the kingdom he had been forced to stay away from Nike and work constantly.

He had constantly been lonely but he was always so busy that he couldn't spare a moment to go and see his princess. He had snuck over to her room a few times after he finished work just so he could see her face but because it was always so late before he finished Nike was already fast asleep. Because he didn't want to wake her and also because he would need to wake up early to start work again he had resigned himself to sleeping in his office.

But as he watched the rain stop and the clouds disappear to reveal the sun again he wasn't sure if he could keep this up much longer. He knew how important his duties were but Livi missed Nike so much and it was obvious from the feelings in the rain that she missed him to. Livi turned to look at Bard and Neil who were watching him carefully.

"What else do I need to do today," he asked after a minute.

"You still need to finish these budget reports for this month and then you have three meetings this afternoon with the ambassadors of the Sea Kingdom, the Earth Kingdom, and the Sky Kingdom," Bard stated.

"After that you are meeting with the Royal designer to take new measurements for your new clothes since you have grown quite tall since coming back Kingdom of Rain," Neil stated checking the schedule in his hands and looking back up at the king.

In the past three weeks Livi had had a big growth spurt and was now quite a bit taller than he had been. Neil also noticed that he seemed to have grown inside as well. Livi walked back over to his desk and looked down at the papers scattered around his desk. He sighed and was about to sit down again to start working when he heard Nike's song start up again. Her voice was so full of pain and the rain started seconds after she began. Livi turned to look out the window to find it was pouring and then there was suddenly a flash of light outside and a loud rumble from the sky.

Livi stood in shock as he watched the storm outside. He had never seen the rain like this. He had never heard Nike's voice sound so lost and empty. There was another flash of light and deep rumble from the sky and Livi realized he was scared. Not because of the storm but because he had made Nike feel so alone that she created such a storm.

"Your Majesty," Neil asked hesitantly.

Livi whirled around and made his way to the door.

"Livius," Bard called. "Where are you going what about your work?"

Livi stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned to look at him. "Bard you can take care of the rest. I have some place i have to be." With that he walked out.

She cried until she had no more tears to shed. But it still didn't help so she began to sing again, completely intent on letting the sky cry for her. Nike didn't notice Ranra, Sunya, and Mikia her maids and Jaina the royal chef standing in her doorway watching her as she made the sky cry.

"The poor thing," Sunya whispered sadly. "She's been so depressed lately."

"It must be because she hasn't seen His Majesty for so long," Jaina said looking at the depressed princess.

"No," Ranra said sarcastically. "You think?"

"It's obvious that Her Highness is missing him," Mikia stated calmly. "It's to be expected when you love someone."

They all turned to Mikia as they realised she was right. Nike was in love with the Sun King.

"I wonder if she knows it herself," Jaina wondered aloud.

"We should leave her alone," Sunya said reluctantly. "She'll want to be alone I think. The four quietly leave the young girl and go back to work.

Livi makes his way through the castle towards Nike's room. The storm was becoming louder and more wild. Livi picked up his pase as another loud rumble shook the castle. Soon he was running. By the time the storm began to die down he was standing outside her door.

Nike let the last notes of her song ring out. She wanted to keep the rain coming but she knew it would not be good for the kingdom. She had already done enough when she created the thunder and lightning to accompany the rain. Nike didn't want to scare anyone just because she couldn't stand to see the sun. suddenly there was knock on her door. Nike looked away from the window to the door and slowly stood up. She made her way across the room and pulled the door open then froze. Livi stared at her from the hallway. She stared at him for what seemed like forever before he gave a frustrated sigh and pushed past her into the room. Nike closed the door and turned to look at him.

"Are you just gonna stare at me," he asked in annoyance. "We haven't seen each other in over three weeks and the moment we do all you can do is stare? I guess i was wrong about you missing me. Fine I'll go-"

Before he could finish Nike had rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry. He was shocked to say the least but soon he hugged her back.

"I...missed you," she sobbed. "I wanted…to see you...so bad."

"I missed you too," Livi said tightening his hold around her. Oh how he had wanted to have her in his arms again. To hold her, to be with her. He had missed her something terrible. He felt her tighten her hold on him as she cried. He wanted to assure her that he wasn't going anywhere, that she didn't need to hold on so tightly but he like the way she held him as if she was afraid he would leave again so he just let her cry and hold him.

They stood in the middle of the room holding each other for what seemed like hours. When Nike's tears stopped falling she pulled back and they released each other. That's when she noticed she wasn't looking down at him. At least not as much. He seemed to have grown taller in the past three weeks. He could just about look her in the eye.

"When did you get so tall?"

Livi smiled and walked over to the bed where he plopped down. "Two weeks ago actually. I've been so busy that I hardly noticed. Well until I was standing in front of you that is." Nike walked over and sat beside him on the bed. "That was some storm," Livi said after a minute. Nike hung her head and looked away at the mention of her childish storm.

"Sorry," Nike whispered. "I just couldn't look at the sun today… It only made me remember you."

Livi looked at her for a second before taking her hand in his. She turned to look at him. "It's fine. It's my fault that you were feeling so alone. I should have made time to come and see you. No matter how busy I am you're more important to me."

Nike blushed and hid her face behind her hair. "Don't worry about me. I just need to get used to this. You have many important duties and I can't get in the way." Reluctantly, Nike pulled her hand out of Livi's and stood up. She immediately felt the absence of his warmth from her hand but forced herself to stay strong. "You should get back to work. I'm sure Neil and Bard will be angry if you skip out on your duties." Nike closed her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't want him to leave but she knew how important his work was and she didn't want to hold him back.

Livi stood up and moved over to where Nike stood shaking. He wasn't stupid he knew what she was trying to do. He knew she didn't truly want him to leave. Besides he didn't plan on leaving her alone again. Livi took her hand and turned her around to face him. He placed his free hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears that were falling. Nike slowly opened her eyes to see Livi's deep blue ones staring back at her.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered leaning his forehead against her's. "Not after being away from you for so long. I'm not gonna let the woman I love cry any more. Besides, if your cousin found out he'd kill me," he said with a laugh but Nike had stopped listening after he had said that he loved her. When he had said it her heart had skipped a beat. She'd fallen in love with him but never expected him to love her back.

"You…l-love me," she whispered with a blush on her face.

Livi looked at her and smiled the gentlest smile she had ever seen. "Yes," he said moving closer. "I love you." He was so close that Nike could feel his breath on her lips. She looked into his eyes to see if he was messing with her but when all she saw was love she closed the space between them. Their lips connected and Nike's eyes fluttered shut. When they pulled apart both of them were blushing. Nike looked Livi in the eye and smiled. "I love you to." Livi's eyes widened before he pulled Nike back in for another kiss.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to fix my schedule," he said pulling back. "I don't think I'm gonna want to let you go again. You'll have to stay right by my side."

"I'm good with that," Nike giggled and then they kissed again.

THanks for reading. Read and review no flames please.


End file.
